


An Icy Truce

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk in the snow brings some interesting revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Icy Truce

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine. Written for fun, not profit.  
> **Warnings:** AU-ish, strong language, slash, sexual situations (Harry and Draco are of age), fluff.

"There aren't any ghosts here really, are there, Potter?"

"What?"

"Back in third year, it was you in that bloody cloak, wasn't it? Taunting us, flinging snow like some rabid toddler?"

Harry tries to feign ignorance, but his blush gives him away; outsneaking a Slytherin is so much easier said than done, it seems.

He's not surprised when he's pushed to the ground, and he pulls Malfoy down with him, because that's the done thing. _So much for being on better terms_, he thinks sadly. Their fragile post-war truce barely outlived the week.

Above him, Malfoy grins. "Interesting position..."

Harry's eyes widen. He opens his mouth to ask what that means, but he never gets the chance.

Malfoy leans down for a kiss.

For the full duration of two whole seconds, Harry's stunned.

And then he finds himself responding; automatically, eagerly, his fingers running through silky, blond hair.

He wonders why this feels so right, and just how long has he wanted this?

He doesn't mind admitting to himself that he's thought of Malfoy in this way before. After all, it's nothing to be ashamed of; the boy's bloody gorgeous, even if he is something of a prat.

_Well, all right, maybe not that much of a prat,_ Harry decides and emits a soft moan.

There's freezing wet snow beneath him, there are ice-cold hands on his cheeks, but Draco's kissing him.

_KissingKissingKissing him. _

Harry's never felt so warm before.

"Maybe we should take this inside, Potter," Malfoy suggests in a whisper. "Anyone could walk by here, you know."

"Inside," he repeats breathlessly. "Wha—Where do you suggest we go?"

"There's a tunnel underneath that enchanted willow, isn't there, leading to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes."

"Come on, then."

Malfoy pulls him up and almost drags him with him, as they run...

_AndRunAndRunAndRun. _

They're both laughing when they arrive; giddy, lightheaded and a little nervous as they lean against the door.

_Well, a lot nervous,_ Harry thinks.

They go inside.

The bed's still in tact, so Harry supposes that's something at least, and then he gulps because using 'Malfoy' and 'bed' in the same stream of thought is just ... outlandish.

_Isn't it? _

"You know, this place is actually haunted," Harry points out. It's a silly thing to say, really, but the silence is getting far too thick. He has to say something.

"Most haunted place in all of Britain," Draco drawls with a grin. "So I guess we'll just have to give them a show, won't we, Potter? Remind the dead of what they're missing?"

"A show," Harry repeats, and blushes at the implication.

Malfoy takes a step closer, closing the space between them, and cups Harry's face.

And so they continue where they left off in the snow.

Malfoy's such an amazing kisser, Harry thinks and he's sure he could keep doing this forever.

Well, maybe not forever, because he's getting breathless, becoming increasingly aroused, and hands are roaming in interesting places and somewhere through his euphoric haze, he notices that he's not the only one yearning for more.

"Bed," Draco whispers against his cheek.

"Yes," Harry breathes. "Oh, God, yes."

Malfoy undresses quickly, down to his boxers. He casts a _Scourgify_ on the bed. He shakes his head at the result and mutters another spell. Fresh sheets appear to replace the old ones. "Much better," he says and he turns to face Harry again.

Harry, standing there motionless, thinks about how beautiful Malfoy is, with his pale skin, his platinum hair and those delicate features; and this is really happening, isn't it?

_ReallyReallyHappening. _

"Potter?" Draco sounds a little uncertain.

"Oh. Right," Harry says with a goofy grin. With fumbling hands, he begins to undress. He feels Malfoy's eyes on him and he blushes again.

_Gods, this is really happening. _

He walks over to the bed. He climbs in.

"Took you long enough," Malfoy says.

"Sorry. I'm a bit..."

"Awed? Stunned? Like a fish out of water?"

"Er... yes. To all three."

"Hm." Draco scoots closer. "Do you know how long I've wanted this, Potter?" He kisses a trail down Harry's chest. "Do you have even the faintest idea?"

"No," he manages in response, while his hands reach out to play with Malfoy's hair again.

"Absolutely ages, _Harry_."

"B-But you... hated me."

"No." A skilled tongue circles Harry's left nipple. "I hated you ignoring me."

"Oh." Harry feels Malfoy pull his boxers down and soon, long fingers are stroking his cock, ever so gently. "Oh."

Draco looks up with a sly, almost predatory grin. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Potter," he says softly. "I'm going to make sure you never ignore me again."

"I wouldn't... _Guh_."

Soft digits are replaced by a warm, wet mouth and Harry throws his head back. He grabs one of Malfoy's hands and holds on to it tightly. He hopes that's not too intimate and then he almost laughs, because when did holding someone's hand become more personal than sucking someone's dick? The little clarity of mind he has left tells him that doesn't make any sense. Then he thinks that this probably isn't the right time to be thinking and he bites his bottom lip.

_Sweet Merlin, this is really happening! _

Malfoy falls into a slow and easy rhythm now, licking and sucking, using his free hand to fondle Harry's balls.

_Too much,_ Harry thinks, _too fucking much. _"Draco, I..." he whimpers. "I'm going to... If you don't stop, I'm..."

Picking up his pace, increasing the intensity of his ministrations, Draco squeezes the hand he's holding and Harry understands that it's okay, that he doesn't need to hold back. His breath hitches in his throat. "Fuck... Draco," he chokes out and then, with a loud moan, he lets go, spilling his release into Draco's mouth.

Through lidded eyes, Harry watches Draco lick him clean.

_He's actually enjoying this. _

The realisation almost makes Harry hard again.

Malfoy lets go of the hand he's been holding and he crawls back up Harry's body, kissing him somewhere by his left ear.

Harry sighs contentedly. Very briefly, he wonders why it never felt this good with Ginny, but he supposes that no longer matters. It hasn't mattered for a long time.

He leans up slightly to kiss Draco's cheek. "Your turn," he says with a smile. He reaches his hand down and wraps it around the boy's erection.

"Take it easy," Draco whispers with a chuckle. "I'm already pretty close from watching you." He's flustered when he says it.

Harry thinks he has never looked more beautiful and carefully, Harry begins to rub. It's his first time fooling around with another boy, but it still feels natural and familiar, even if it's Malfoy; or maybe, precisely because it's Malfoy.

But then Harry thinks he's thinking too much again.

Draco's cock is thrusting against his hand, so he starts pumping it a little harder, slightly faster. He's rewarded with delicious moans.

"Kiss me," Draco says breathlessly.

When Harry does, he tastes himself on the other boy's lips, but he doesn't mind; it doesn't make this any less good, it only makes it more intimate.

"So... long," Draco says in a strangled whisper, "wanted you... for so ... bloody... long... Gods, _Harry_!" With a final hard thrust, he comes all over Harry's hand.

Harry wraps his arms around him and strokes his hair. He's suddenly overcome with tenderness and other feelings he didn't know were even there. His eyes meet Malfoy's and he thinks he sees something similar reflected in them.

They lie there in silence for a little while, waiting for their breathing to steady, both of them a little scared to speak, not wanting to spoil the mood or break the spell of whatever it is that has begun between them.

_It is a beginning, isn't it? _

Harry's somewhat afraid when he speaks up, but he feels he has to. "Mal... Draco?"

"Yes?" It's a little too quiet, it sounds slightly unsure and it fills Harry with hope.

"Are we..." He swallows. "Are we together now?" Harry realises it's an upfront way of approaching matters, but given the circumstances, he sees no reason to mince words. What they just did was the closest Harry has ever been to making love and it's not something he would have done with just anyone.

"Would you like us to be?" Draco asks carefully.

And Harry smiles, because it doesn't escape his attention that Draco didn't exactly say no. Of course, he didn't say yes, either, how positively Slytherin of him.

"I think I'd like to give it—well, us—a shot if you do, too," Harry finally says.

"Well, It would be different," Draco offers quietly.

Harry nods, and then he grins, because that wasn't a no, either. He clears his throat. "So... erm... Draco..." He's relieved that he's not as nervous as he might have been. "Would you like to... be my boyfriend?"

Harry's almost dazzled by Draco's smile, then. It's nothing like the boy's usual condescending smirk. It's genuine and sincere. It warms Harry's heart.

"Some people aren't going to like this, Potter," Draco points out.

"I don't care about _some people_," Harry blurts out. "I only care about you."

He doesn't know why he said that, but now that he has, he doesn't want to take it back, either, because he suddenly realises it's true.

He wonders whether Hermione knows.

Draco's smile widens even further. "All right," he says. "Let's give this a try, then."

"All right."

"So... do we shake on the new terms of our truce?" Draco jokes.

"No," Harry says and he leans in to seal them with another kiss, instead.


End file.
